


Explanations

by hereforfun_xoxo



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforfun_xoxo/pseuds/hereforfun_xoxo
Summary: Peddie broke up over the summer after a whirlwind of arguments but what happens when they talk about it and Eddie finds out the real reason Patricia broke up with him.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Eddie Miller, Alfie Lewis/Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller/Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Fabian Rutter/Patricia Williamson, K. T. Rush/Fabian Rutter, K. T. Rush/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece of work so please go easy on me. I just wanted to write this for fun. Also I loved working out in my head how Peddie's break up happened and this is how I think they should have got back together. I don't own HOA just this story. Also this is how I play Uno so no hate please! Also I am pretty rubbish at writing so please don't hate me for any mistakes I probably made. Enjoy :)))

It would be wrong to assume that being part of Sibuna was easy. All the late nights, threatening situations, puzzles and riddles really did take it out on you. However, it was safe to say that they always had eachother to depend on no matter what. 

Tonight’s late-night mission was similar to previous missions. Steal the crypt key back off Victor whilst he was asleep. This meant staying up late enough to wait for him to fall asleep. Throughout the day, the Sibuna team had been pulling little tricks to make sure he would fall asleep for example, they added melatonin to his drinks, had run him around with little fake errands and had constantly yawned in front of him towards the end of the night. To make this mission easier, they had also stolen the key to Victors office which was simple considering the number of false errands they had made him run. 

Now just laid the fate of him actually falling asleep. Sibuna had agreed to meet in Eddie and Fabians room 15 minutes after lights out so that they could keep eachother company whilst waiting for victor to fall asleep. 

KT and Patricia had agreed to meet in the girl’s hallway so they could sneak down together. KT was the first out and so quietly made her way down to Patricia’s room and knocked gently knowing that she could easily wake Joy and Mara. KT heard movement from inside the room. Just then Patricia opened the door holding a large bag and a pillow. 

“You know we aren’t moving into Eddie and Fabians room right?” KT quizzed whilst laughing slightly. 

“Trust me,” Patricia began. “When you’ve been in Sibuna as long as I have you know what is needed on a late-night mission like this.” 

“Alright then,” KT was still so confused. “Let’s get going, the boys will be wondering where we have got to.” KT started to turn to leave. 

Patricia simply nodded in agreement and followed KT down the hallway through the door. Both girls cautiously opened the door to the stairway to make sure Victor was occupied enough to not notice them go downstairs. He was sitting at his desk invested in making notes on a book which the girls could only assume was ancient Egyptian. They both nodded to eachother to go. They slowly crept through the door and ducked to make sure they weren’t too visible. Once they made it downstairs they both sighed a breath of release before making their way to Eddie and Fabians room. 

KT knocked gently on the door before being greeted by Fabian. He shared a smile with them both and held the door open to allow them in. 

“Woah Trixie, did you bring your whole room down with you?” Alfie joked. 

“Funny,” Patricia muttered. “We all know how long these nights can get so I made sure that I had the essentials.” Patricia began to unpack her bag which was filled with some blankets, headphones, snacks, her phone and her phone charger. 

“Since when did you turn into Amber?” Fabian laughed, the rest of the group joining in.

“Shut it,” hissed Patricia. “If you all carry on I won’t be sharing any of snacks with you.”

“Okay but only if I get some cookies,” said Alfie whilst eyeing up the cookies that laid on the floor. 

“Fine but you can’t have all of them, most of this is for me.” Sighed Patricia. 

“Right well anyways, did you both see Victor on your way down?” Eddie asked taking control. 

“Yeah he was just reading and writing notes, nothing too exciting,” KT spoke whilst sitting down on the edge of Fabians bed. 

“Did he look tired?” Eddie continued to ask. Both girls shook their head. “Great,” he sighed whilst leaning backwards. 

“Looks like we will be up all night then,” Fabian informed. 

“And that’s why I bought all of this in here,” smiled Patricia smugly. 

With that the Sibuna club began to spend their evening together. They began by talking about the plan and all Sibuna stuff but eventually that got boring. This led them throwing grapes in each other’s mouths whilst making a competition out of it. And now they were playing Uno: boys vs girls. The girls were winning by a mile which was frustrating the boys. 

“Ooooo pick up 4 KT,” Fabian taunted whilst placing his card down. 

“Actually pick up 8 Patricia,” KT smiled confidently. She knew Patricia also had a plus 4 to lay. “Also UNO!” She quickly added realising she had one card left. 

Patricia saw the excitement in the boys faces so decided to play with them a bit. “Ughhhhh,” she moaned. She slowly moved to start picking up cards. Quickly she looked up at Eddie and smiled. “Actually pick up 12 slimeball.” She placed her card down. 

“Fuck this,” Eddie muttered whilst beginning to pick up the cards. He was so frustrated that he had played him like that. He really hated the fact that she had made him believe that the boys and himself might start to have a chance. 

“Also new colour is Red,” she smiled smugly. KT’s last card was red, and so were her cards. 

“Brilliant!” Alfie said sarcastically. “The one colour I don’t have,” he said whilst picking up. Fabian laid down his red card which allowed KT to lay her last card. The girls high fived and started celebrating. 

“You know the game isn’t over yet, we could still catch Patricia out,” Alfie pointed out. 

“Alright fine,” Patricia said calming down. “UNO!” she called out whilst placing one of her cards down.

“Quick Eddie, try and change the colour,” blurted Alfie. 

“Okay hang on,” Eddie said examining his cards. Patricia had just laid down a red 7. He frantically looked for a 7 amongst his numerous cards. He saw a blue 7 and laid it down instantly whilst looking at Patricia who was now smiling to KT. ‘Oh no!’ he thought. ‘She definitely had a blue as her last card.’ “Quick Alfie change it again,” he instructed.

Alfie quickly laid down a green 7. The boys all smiled at eachother as Patricia and KT began to whisper to eachother. Fabian then followed by laying a green 5. All the boys looked so smug. Patricia knew she had won though. She had a red 5 sitting in her hand ready to lay down. However, she felt the urge to play with them again. Her lips pouted ever so slightly as she sighed and reached to pick up. Whilst the boys were focusing on her picking up she placed down her card with her other hand. 

“And that’s how it’s done,” she said smugly leaning back. The boys were astonished. 

“What just happened?” Eddie asked confused. “You looked so happy when I changed the colour to blue.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of bluffing?” KT smiled. “Patricia is very good at it,” she continued whilst smiling at her teammate. 

“It’s a stupid game anyway,” Alfie said whilst throwing his cards down to the floor. 

“Yeah it is,” agreed Eddie. 

“Oh is someone upset because they didn’t win a game of cards?” Patricia teased. 

“No its just a stupid game,” insisted Eddie. 

“You know Eddie sometimes it okay to lose…” Patricia began. “But it’s so much better to win!” she turned to KT and high fived her. 

“Whatever,” muttered Eddie. 

After that the gang decided to watch a film on Eddies laptop. They were watching The Simpsons Movie and laughing along. Somehow throughout the movie Alfie, Fabian and KT all managed to fall asleep leaving Eddie and Patricia who hadn’t noticed the other sleeping until the end of the film. 

“Wimps,” said Patricia. Eddie laughed in response to this. 

“Do we wake them up?” Eddie questioned.   
“Nah, we can wake them when we go to get the key back,” Patricia replied.

“Okay then Yacker, what do you want to do?” Eddie quizzed. 

“God I hate that nickname,” Patricia sighed.

“You know you love it” teased Eddie. 

“No I don’t know,” retorted Patricia. 

“You love it really deep deep down.” 

“In your dreams slimeball.”

Eddie laughed. He missed Patricia. He really did. He had tried to move on and get over her, but he just couldn’t. She was the first girl he ever loved, and he couldn’t have her. When she had come to America over the holidays it had started off great. They created so many memories, she met his friends, they had gone on multiple great dates and shared so many amazing nights together. But then after the second week of her staying they had begun to argue all the time. It started off as small bickering which led to shouting and then BOOM! Mass destruction. Eventually Patricia had had enough. 

-FLASHBACK- 

“EDDIE JUST FUCK OFF!” screamed Patricia. 

“NO COME HERE WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS!” he yelled back whilst following her upstairs. 

“THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT, YOU DON’T WANT TO BE WITH ME ANYMORE, YOU’VE MADE THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR!” she shouted slamming his own bedroom door in his face. 

It all started that morning. They had woken up just fine and actually had a little ‘fun’ between the sheets since his mum was out working. Eventually they had made it downstairs and had come to mutual agreement to make pancakes. Making them had led to a little food fight which resulted in the two of them making out against the counter as Patricia surrendered. After a heated make out session they both decided that Patricia would cook the pancakes whilst Eddie cleaned up the mess they made. Twenty minutes of cleaning, cooking and teasing passed before the two sat at the breakfast bar in Eddies kitchen eating the pancakes. 

“These are good Yacker,” Eddie said whilst stuffing his face with another mouthful.

“I am a great chef if I do say so myself,” she agreed. The two began laughing. Just then Eddies phone lit up on the counter. He glanced over at the notification and instantly picked it up to reply.   
“Who is it?” Patricia queried.

“No one, it’s nothing,” replied Eddie still focused on whatever he was typing. 

“Clearly it’s not nothing because you picked up your phone pretty fast,” she said starting to get annoyed. She then began to lean over to see who it was. Eddie quickly turned his phone away from her. 

“Fine,” Patricia said angrily getting up. She picked up her plate and took it to the sink to wash up. She then grabbed her phone off the side and went to sit in the living room. 

Eddie knew she was mad, but he just couldn’t let her see. It was a message from Samantha Brooks. Samantha Brooks, a girl he had hooked up with a lot before moving to England just for his own satisfaction and also because she was completely obsessed with him. She still was. When she had found out about Patricia she had not been happy and began constantly pestering Eddie. He had only picked up the phone to tell her to back off which he had been continuing to do all summer. He didn’t want her. He wanted Patricia. 

What was worse, he hadn’t found the right moment to talk to Patricia about his past. He knew she knew he had been involved with girls before, but she never knew the full extent of it. She didn’t know how many girls he had been with and she definitely didn’t know about the game he would play with them. Every week he would suck a girl in, make her feel wanted, fuck her and then abandon her. Eddie wasn’t proud of his actions, but he never really believed in relationships until Patricia. He had witnessed the breakdown of his parents’ marriage and so he refused to acknowledge love. Patricia had changed that all around. She was different. She refused to play his game from the start and instead she created her own game. Patricia made sure they played by her rules until he was basically begging for her and although he wouldn’t admit it, he loved it. 

Eddie got up and went into the living room to talk to Patricia. He found her sitting on the sofa invested in her phone, so made his way round the sofa to sit down next to her. 

“Hey babe, I’m sorry,” he started. 

“Whatever,” muttered Patricia not even looking up at him. 

“Patricia please, I’m trying to apologise,” Eddie pleaded. Patricia stayed silent still typing away on her phone. “Oh so you’re not going to talk to me, real fucking mature,” Eddie said starting to get annoyed. 

“What do you want me to say? Oh yes, Eddie I forgive you for hiding messages on your phone,” Patricia sarcastically replied. 

“Yacker, it isn’t what it looks like,” Eddie stated. 

“Really?” she turned to look at him. “Then why don’t you show me the messages then?”

“Ummm I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Eddie practically whispered. 

“That’s what I thought,” she said whilst getting up and storming upstairs.

“Yacker come back!” Eddie followed her whilst raising his voice. 

“EDDIE JUST FUCK OFF!” screamed Patricia. 

“NO COME HERE WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS!” he yelled back whilst following her upstairs. 

“THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT, YOU DON’T WANT TO BE WITH ME ANYMORE, YOU’VE MADE THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR!” she shouted slamming his own bedroom door in his face. 

He quickly opened it and stormed in after her. “AND HOW THE FUCK HAVE I DONE THAT?” 

“BY MESSAGING OTHER GIRLS AND HIDING IT FROM ME, IF YOU WANT THEM OVER ME THEN HAVE THEM!” Patricia argued. 

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK I WAS MESSAGING AND EVEN THOUGH IT WAS ANOTHER GIRL DON’T YOU TRUST ME ENOUGH TO NOT DO THAT TO YOU?” He fired back. 

“OH SO YOU WERE MESSGAING ANOTHER GIRL?” 

“NOT LIKE THAT, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!”

“YEAH RIGHT!”

“FINE, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO AND WHAT I WAS MESSAGING?” Eddie grabbed his phone out of his pocket and got up the messages. “HERE,” he continued whilst throwing the phone across the bed to where she was standing. 

“Why couldn’t you have just told me this in the first place?” Patricia asked slightly calming down. 

“I didn’t want you to get annoyed,” sighed Eddie. 

“Well your genius plan worked out didn’t it?” Patricia said sarcastically, her arms folded across her chest. 

“Hey, I was trying to protect you okay?” Eddie began to get fired up again. “But if I had known you were going to be this psycho about it then I would have told you!” 

“Ohh you haven’t even seen psycho yet!” Patricia shot back. Then there was silence. A dense cold silence that filled the room as the two glared at eachother. 

“This isn’t working is it?” Patricia broke the silence. 

“What isn’t?” Eddie muttered. 

“Us. Eddie haven’t you noticed that over the past week we haven’t gone a day without an argument?” She said looking up at him. 

“So what are you trying to say?” Eddie sighed. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Patricia started. She didn’t want to say it. She really didn’t but she just didn’t know what to do.

“Patricia?” Eddie whispered. 

“Maybe we just shouldn’t be together anymore,” she said quietly. 

“No no, Yacker please don’t do this,” Eddie quickly said. “I know we have fought a lot recently, but we can get past this.” 

“Eddie, I… we can’t. We had a conversation a few days ago to stop the arguing and yet it’s still happening. I just don’t think we can make this work anymore,” Patricia said softly whilst tears began to form in her eyes. 

“Look I’m sorry about this, I should have told you, I just didn’t want to strain our relationship. But we love eachother right? And if we love eachother it seems only right for us to be together,” Eddie practically begged. 

“But sometimes love isn’t enough,” she sighed whilst turning to look at him. Both of them had tears in their eyes. They both didn’t want this to end but right now it seemed that it was. They sat in silence for what felt like forever until Patricia finally broke the silence. 

“I’m going to book a new flight home for tonight,” she said whilst slowly getting up, shaking slightly. 

“Please don’t,” Eddie whispered. “I want you to stay.”

“Eddie please don’t make this harder than it already is,” she replied. 

He couldn’t think straight. His emotions were running all over the place. He got up and walked over to where Patricia stood and slowly began to wrap his arms around her from behind and buried his face in her hair. “Please don’t go,” he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. Patricia remained silent for a few seconds. 

“I’ve got to go, this isn’t working, and I don’t want to put us through any more pain than we have to,” she said whilst moving his arms off her. She turned to look him in the eye. “I love you, but if we don’t end this now we are only going to end up hurting eachother more and I don’t want that, do you?” 

Eddie stayed silent. A part of him knew she was right. They had fought a lot recently and it was only getting worse. However, another part of him knew that it wasn’t the end. He was so conflicted. In the end he decided that he just needed space. 

“I’m going to head downstairs for a while to clear my head,” he said before leaving the room. 

After an hour of sitting alone with his thoughts he went back upstairs to find Patricia packing her bags. Patricia noticed him and politely smiled. 

“Hey,” she said quietly. 

“Hey,” he replied just as quiet. “Do you need any help?” 

Patricia seemed shocked at his offer. “No thank you, I’m almost done, I’ve got a taxi coming to get me in five minutes to take me to the airport,” she said. 

“Five minutes?” Eddie asked confused. 

“Well my flight is in two and a half hours,” she explained. 

“Okay then,” he said whilst storming out of the room and slamming the door. He was pissed as hell. Yes he knew she was leaving but this soon? It was all too much. 

Half an hour later she was gone. They hadn’t said goodbye properly because Eddie refused to acknowledge her leaving. He regretted that. A lot. The only girl he had ever loved gone because he had let her slip through his fingers so easily. 

-END OF FLASHBACK- 

“Hello? Earth to Eddie?” Patricia asked whilst staring at him.

“What?” Eddie snapped out of his daydream to face her. 

“I said do you want to watch another film?” She said slightly confused. 

“Oh yeah sure, what did you have in mind?” he said grabbing his laptop from the middle of the floor. 

“Ummm Hangover 2?” she asked yawning slightly. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet, I can’t be all on my own,” teased Eddie. 

“At least I lasted the first film,” Patricia defended.

“Yeah that’s true,” replied Eddie laughing slightly. This caused Patricia to laugh as well.

Patricia had missed this. Just the two of them. Everything was so simple. It was times like this that she really missed him and just wanted him back. She could never admit this though. He had moved on after she left. Within a day of her leaving he had posted about being at another party and shared multiple pictures of him with girls. He was single. And she knew deep down that’s what he wanted. 

“Hey, do you want to move round her so we can both see the film better?” Eddie asked whilst breaking her from her daydream.

“Sure,” Patricia answered quickly. She shifted round so that she was next to Eddie with her back rested against his bed. It felt weird to be that close to one another again but they both liked it. 

As film went on they both remained silent apart from little laughs in funny scenes. Halfway through Eddie yawned slightly. 

“And you thought I was going to fall asleep first,” joked Patricia.

“Hey, I am nowhere near tired,” Eddie argued whilst sharing his signature smirk. 

“You keep telling yourself that doofus,” she laughed. Eddie joined in too until the silence fell again. 

“Hey, I miss this you know,” Eddie said softly. 

Patricia turned to look at him. “Miss what?” she questioned smiling slightly. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but she just didn’t expect him to actually say that. 

“You know..” Eddie began. “The late-night films, the teasing, late night talks.”

“Me too,” she said dropping her head down to avoid eye contact. She wasn’t the best when it came to emotions and this definitely wasn’t easy for her. 

“Look, I know we didn’t leave things off great with all the arguments, but I really think we should try again,” Eddie proposed taking both of their attentions off the film completely. 

“Ummm… I don’t know…” she stuttered. 

“What have we got to lose? I know you feel the same way,” he pushed. 

“I do… I just…” Patricia stuttered some more. She wanted him back but after all she found out in America she just didn’t know if she could trust him. 

“Just what?” pressed Eddie. 

“Eddie I know how you’ve treated girls in the past, and I refuse to be a part of that game. I know you stayed with me for a long time, but it was only a matter of time before you just dumped me for the next girl. I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t but when you started hiding messages from me it sent off alarm bells..” Patricia rambled. 

“Woah woah woah, calm down. What do you mean you know how I’ve treated girls in the past? I haven’t really told you much about that,” Eddie asked. 

“Remember when you took me to that party?” Eddie nodded. “Well when I was alone I got chatting to some girls and they had a lot to say about you,” Patricia continued. 

-FLASHBACK-

Music blared throughout the house as the teens danced, talked, drunk and smoked. Patricia wasn’t exactly used this environment as parties she had attended back in England never were this full on for her. She held Eddies hand as he led her through crowds of people to the Kitchen. Everyone was looking at him and greeting him as they walked through. 

“EDDIE! My man!” someone called as the entered the kitchen. 

“Dylan, how you doing bro?” Eddie said approaching the boy. Both pulled eachother in for a ‘bro hug’. 

“Good, nearly got excluded from school this year though,” the boy laughed. 

“Following in my footsteps I see,” teased Eddie as he picked up a cup to pour himself a drink. He turned to Patricia and smiled. “This is my girlfriend by the way, Patricia meet Dylan one of my best friends since elementary school.”

“Fuck me it’s true Eddie Miller actually has a girlfriend,” Dylan practically yelled. He looked down at Patricia. “And a pretty girlfriend too, tell me how did this lovely girl end up with this douche bag,” he said still smiling and pointing at Eddie. Patricia laughed.

“It’s a miracle that we are together,” she said. 

“You’re telling me, guess your old days are behind you then,” Dylan smiled whilst putting his arm around Eddie. 

“What?” Patricia quizzed. 

“Nothing,” Eddie quickly responded. “Hey Sadie, you remember Patricia right?” He quickly turned to her. Sadie was a girl Patricia had met whilst herself and Eddie were out on a date. They had gone to a diner and Sadie had waited on them. She seemed nice enough. 

“Of course!” Sadie exclaimed. She turned to Patricia. “How have you been? I love your skirt by the way!” 

“Good thanks you?” Patricia replied politely.

“Amazing thanks,” she smiled back at Patricia. 

“Sadie why don’t you take Patricia to meet the rest of the girls,” Eddie suggested. 

“Oh my god, yes, they’ll love you,” Sadie said whilst dragging Patricia away. She pulled her through to the living to a group of girl sitting on the sofas. 

“Hey girlies, this is Patricia, Eddies girlfriend, she has come to join us,” announced Sadie. Patricia was met with a load of smiles and greetings as she sat down on the edge of one of the sofas. 

“So Patricia, how are you finding America so far,” one of the girls asked. 

“Ummm not too bad actually, definitely exceeding my expectations, but I won’t tell Eddie that,” she smiled. 

“OMG he would never shut up if you let him know,” another girl said laughing. The rest of the girls joined in. 

“So what are your names just so I can remember,” asked Patricia. 

“My name is Brianna,” a girl with dark brown hair and tanned skin spoke. 

“I’m Evie,” the blonde of the group followed. 

“I’m Carrie,” a ginger headed girl spoke.

“And I’m Taylor,” the last girl spoke whilst her mousey brown hair shimmered in the light. 

“Good luck remembering all of that,” Sadie joked. 

“I’ll try my best,” Patricia smiled. The girl all laughed together again. 

“So here she is, the famous Patricia,” a voice from behind her spoke. Patricia turned around to see a group of 3 girls standing before her. The two girls standing in the background both had long brown hair and were caked in make-up. The girl that stood before her was tanned, skinny with long blonde hair that bounced as she moved. She stood smiling down at Patricia. 

“What do you want Samantha?” Taylor asked. 

“I just wanted to meet Patricia in the flesh,” Samantha said still smiling. “You know when you hear Eddie Miller of all people is in a relationship, it’s hard to believe.” 

“Well he is, you’ve seen your proof, now fuck off,” Sadie said bitterly. 

“That’s not very nice,” replied Samantha pretending to be hurt. “But if that’s what you want.” She turned and walked away. 

“What’s her problem?” Patricia asked whilst turning back to the girls. 

“She is a bitch, that’s what her problem is,” muttered Sadie. 

“Yeah take no notice of her,” Brianna comforted. 

A few hours after sitting with girls, Patricia made the decision to find Eddie again. In all honesty she just wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend. As she walked down the hallway she heard a voice call her name. She turned around to see Samantha approaching her wearing a smile. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about those girls earlier, they don’t really like me for some reason,” Samantha smiled. 

“It’s okay,” Patricia said politely. 

“So tell me about you and Eddie,” Samantha said. 

“What do you want to know?” asked Patricia. 

“Well are you two actually for real?” Samantha pressed. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” Patricia was starting to become confused. 

“Oh wow, I guess his days of being a player are really over then,” Samantha took a sip from her cup. 

“What do you mean?” asked Patricia becoming even more confused by the second. 

“You know, the game he used to play before he went to England, show a girl attention, fuck her, leave her, move on to the next girl etc etc,” Samantha spoke confidently. 

“I’m sorry what?” Patricia was so confused. 

“Wait Eddie hasn’t told you?” the girl smiled smugly. “Well this is just a bit awkward isn’t it?” Patricia stayed silent. Is this what Eddie was doing with her?

“Are you sure you mean Eddie?” Patricia said trying to laugh it off. 

“Yeah, he did it to me and I can guarantee that most girls here have been played by him,” Samantha continued. It was clear that she was getting to Patricia. 

‘Great, he probably fucked most girls here,’ Patricia thought. 

“You know what though, I’m sure things with you are different,” smiled Samantha. “I’ve got to go but it was nice meeting you.” She pulled Patricia into a hug and walked off. Patricia stood there frozen for a good minute thinking about what Samantha had just said. She knew she shouldn’t, but she needed to know more. She turned to a group of random girls.

“Hey, what do you know about Eddie Miller?” she asked pretending to be one of them. 

“Absolute player,” one of the girls said. 

“How so?” pushed Patricia. 

“Okay so like last year, he approached me at this party and started talking to me. He seemed really nice, we danced and kissed but that was it. The next day he messaged me and asked to meet we hung out at mine and made out for a bit before he left. I thought that I really liked him so the next day he came round, and we slept together. He then left later that day and said he’d text me. He didn’t. That’s when I worked out his little game. He gets what he wants and then its ‘see ya’.” The girl explained. 

“He does it to a lot of girls though,” another added on. “Honestly if I were you I wouldn’t waste your time with him.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it… thank you,” Patricia turned and walked off. She didn’t know how to feel. Was she just one big game to him? She just wanted to get out. She made her way through the party to the kitchen to see Eddie laughing with a group of boys. He saw her and wrapped an arm around her. 

“Hey beautiful,” he said kissing her head. 

“Hey,” she whispered. She knew Eddie had sensed something was wrong. He pulled her to the side. 

“What’s up Yacker?” He asked seriously. 

Patricia shook her head. “Nothing, I’m just tired,” she replied quietly. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Eddie asked lifting her head up slightly. Patricia nodded her head. 

“Okay come on then,” he said whilst grabbing her hand. “Hey guys, we are off,” he called to the boys he was chatting with. He was met with a load of goodbyes and bro hugs. 

The walk home was mostly silent as Patricia found it hard to concentrate after all she had found out. Eddie kept trying to make conversation, but she just couldn’t focus. He stopped her down the middle of the path. 

“Yacker are you alright?” She could tell he was worried by the look on his face, but she didn’t want to talk about it. 

“I’m just really tired,” she said brushing it off and carrying on walking. 

-END OF FLASHBACK- 

“I’m going to kill Samantha man,” Eddie mumbled leaning his head back. 

“I know I shouldn’t have listened,” Patricia barely whispered. “But it was so hard not too and once I knew I couldn’t help but think about you with all those girls.” 

“Yacker, let me tell you something.” Eddie turned to face her. “All those girls meant absolutely nothing to me, to tell you the truth I never believed in love after my parent’s divorce, then I met you. You turned it all around. You’re the only girl I’ve ever wanted and the only girl I don’t see as some sort of ragdoll.” 

Patricia turned away and looked down. “You don’t have to lie to save my feelings Eddie, I know you prefer being free to do what you want.” 

“If that’s true, why would I keep you for so long? Why would I have introduced you to my mom? Why would I tell you that I love you?,” Eddie spoke softly. Patricia remained silent. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked quietly. 

“I didn’t want scare you. I knew I was your first everything and I knew you were already scared enough about being in a relationship. I didn’t want to lose you over some past stupid mistakes,” he explained.

“I wish you had told me; don’t you remember what we both promised?” 

“No more secrets, I know but I just couldn’t risk it.”

“But if you had taken that risk then we might not have broken up. Yes I would have been mad at you, but I would have respected you for telling me.”

“I wish you had told me that you knew,” Eddie said whilst nudging her a bit. 

“Guess we both didn’t stick to our promise then,” she smiled up at him. 

“Guess so,” agreed Eddie chuckling a little. “Is that why you kicked off about me hiding messages?”

“I thought you were messaging another girl and even when I found out that it wasn’t as bad as it looked I realised that I wasn’t sure I could trust you completely,” she said whilst fiddling with her fingers. 

“Hey,” Eddie said whilst lifting her head up to look at him again. “You can trust me, I wouldn’t ever dare to hurt you, you’re far too important to me.” Before Patricia could even reply Eddie brought his lips to her. Sparks flew between the two immediately and they both melted into one another. The kiss was long and slow, and it was so meaningful. They eventually pulled away staring into each other’s eyes. Both had a smile playing on their faces. 

“I trust you,” Patricia whispered. Eddie pecked her lips. 

“Good, I promise you I’ll never hurt you and that’s a promise I know I can keep,” he replied whilst staring into her eyes. 

“Eddie?” 

“Yes Patricia?”

“We should probably go and get the key.” 

“Shit.”


End file.
